


your hands, my hands, our hands

by volleycatnika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hands look delicate. </p><p>Your hands look soft. </p><p>Your hands look innocent. </p><p>Looks are deceiving, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands, my hands, our hands

YOUR HANDS 

Your hands look delicate. 

Your hands look soft. 

Your hands look innocent. 

Looks are deceiving, aren’t they? 

Your hands are covered in blood. 

Your hands AREN’T covered in your own blood. 

To kill or be killed... 

Your hands are used to harm others.

Your hands are used to kill others.

Killer.

Your hands are guilty. 

Your hands are weapons. 

Your hands are my hands. 

 

MY HANDS

My hands were delicate. 

My hands were soft. 

My hands were innocent. 

Looks are deceiving, aren’t they? 

My hands are covered in blood. 

My hands are covered in your blood, and my blood.

To kill or be killed...

My hands were used to heal. 

My hands are used to kill.

Killed and Killer. 

My hands, upon your death, became guilty.

My hands, upon your death, became weapons.

My hands are your hands.

 

OUR HANDS 

Our hands were weak. 

Our hands shook.

I must...

I must use my hands to protect.

You must...

Use your hands to protect. 

We must...

Punch them. 

We must... 

Tear them to pieces. 

We must... 

Break their bones. 

We must... 

Kill the Ghoul Investigators. 

We must... 

No. 

We want...   
Our hands act of their own accord. 

Our hands rip off strips of flesh and muscle. 

We want a taste... 

Our hands lift their flesh and muscle to our lips. 

We want.... 

We need... 

Our hands are strong. 

Our hands still shake. 

We want... 

We need... 

More. 

OUR HANDS 

Are experienced. 

Every move is made with the intent to kill. 

More. 

Our hands find more. 

More. 

Our hands hurt more. 

More. 

Our hands kill more. 

More. 

Our hands feed us more. 

YOUR HANDS, MY HANDS, OUR HANDS

Our hands made a mistake. 

Your hands laugh. 

My hands grieve. 

Hide... 

Your hands... 

My hands... 

Killed him. 

Touka... 

Your hands... 

My hands... 

Killed her. 

Your hands... 

My hands... 

Killed them. 

Killed many. 

Killed Ghoul Investigators. 

Killed Ghouls. 

Your hands, my hands... 

Are one and the same. 

You are I are the same. 

Your hands, my hands, our hands...

Made us beautiful. 

Made us ugly. 

Made us good. 

Made us EVIL.


End file.
